There exists in the prior art numerous packages which contain consumable products such as chewing gum pieces. Many of these packages provide both aesthetic and functional features which make the package desirable to the consumer. Certain of the desirable features include an aesthetically designed packaging cover which overlies an open portion of the package and is openable to expose the gum pieces for dispensing. Certain of the functional features include the ability to retain the gum pieces in one or more aligned arrays which allow for convenient individual dispensing of the gum pieces.
It is desirable to provide improved gum packaging which, while maintaining the aesthetically pleasing appearance, provides superior functionality to the consumer.